


There's a First Time for Everything

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Role Reversal, first time bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Hux wants to role-play something that happened between him and Rose when they first met, but with some important differences.  Rose agrees, but she has a request of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

 “You may draw a little blood with a bite now and then, but we will always win.”

Her voice was hard and cold, not smug and silky as his had been, and she was glowering down at him.  It was all he could not to burst into laughter.

Instead, he spread his knees further apart, stretching the fabric of his ill-fitting Resistance uniform pants tighter against his erection and leaned back slightly.  He almost smiled when her eyes dropped to his groin.  When they met his again, he licked his lips to give her a clue. Too quickly, she reached for his chin, slipping two gloved fingers underneath it.  He gave a tiny gasp of surprise when she brushed her thumb over his bottom lip.  She did it again with more pressure, pushing it back against his teeth, and his cock twitched.  Without thinking he flicked the tip of his tongue over the leather and felt himself begin to salivate.  He heard Rose’s sharp intake of breath when he suckled her thumb between his lips and saw her dark eyes widen, the pupils blown.  He let the corners of his mouth curve upwards as he closed his teeth over her thumb and pressed them into the delicious leather, continuing to lap at the tip.

Her voice was hoarse when she jerked her hand back and shouted, “Rebel scum! How dare you bite a First Order general.  I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget!”

He smiled up at her.  The teal uniform she wore belonged to a senior officer, not a general, but he supposed it was an easy mistake.  He had been a First Order general when she had bitten him.

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

They had agreed the previous week that each would take a couple of days to decide what they wanted their first scene to involve.  Then, over a bottle of wine after dinner, they sat on their sofa and shared their ideas.

“Umm, you go first,” Rose insisted, already blushing.  “You’re the one who’s done this before.”

It was true, but Hux had to admit that he was a bit nervous as well.  After all, it was a first for him too, in a sense.

“Alright, if that’s really what you prefer.”

Rose nodded with conviction.

“But I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be fine with me,” he added.  As new as she was to the concept of role-playing, he doubted she would come up with anything very shocking.

She cocked an eyebrow, skeptical.  “Well, you wait and see for yourself.  But go head.  What would you like to do?”

Hux took another sip of wine to fortify himself, holding the dry, red liquid in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

“I want to reprise our first meeting.  When my stormtroopers brought you and Finn to me, and I goaded you and . . .”

He trailed off, watching Rose with trepidation as her jaw dropped and eyes widened.  When she realized he was staring at her, she covered her mouth and the color deepened in her cheeks.  For a moment, neither of them said anything.

Finally, she gave him a wry grin.  “I should’ve known you’d be looking for an opportunity to bite me back!”

Hux smiled, relieved, and waved his hand dismissively.  “Oh, it’s not about that.  No, this isn’t about me hurting you.”

She cocked her head, frowning as she considered that.  Her eyes widened again.

“Listen, Hux.  I don’t want to hurt you either! I mean, yeah, I did then.  But I was mad! I mean, you hit my friend.  You ordered us to be executed . . .”

“But it won’t be _just_ like that again,” Hux interjected gently.  “You won’t need to do everything I did then.”

Rose took another sip of wine just as he added, “You don’t have to actually execute me.”

She made a startled noise and pressed her lips tight together to contain the wine, her face flushing.  Snatching up a napkin from the side table, she covered her mouth just in time to catch the liquid that gushed as she coughed and laughed, shaking. He shifted closer to her, taking the glass out of her hand. He rubbed her back as he apologized, trying to stifle his own laughter.

“Kriff, Hux!” she cried when she could speak again.  “You deserve to be executed! What is even the point if I can’t execute you at the end of it?”

Hux laughed softly, shifting behind her to rub her shoulders.  She moved forward to make room for him.  “Well, I suppose the point is that you’re pretending you want to hurt me, but I know you wouldn’t really.  That’s what makes it fun,” he explained. It was mostly true.

She reached for her glass and took another sip, a smaller one this time, contemplating.  “What would you want me to do?”

Hux deepened the massage, pressing soothing circles into her shoulders with his thumbs.  “Be rough with me. Push me down on my knees.  Pull my hair . . . order me around.” He omitted some of the things his other lovers had done in favor of tamer options.  He didn’t want to frighten her.

Rose nodded, drinking more wine.  “So, you wouldn’t want me to . . . hit you?” Her voice softened on the last words.

Well.  “Not if you would prefer not to,” he answered.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him and he sat back to better see her face. She still looked a little apprehensive but determined nonetheless.

“I’ll do it.”

Hux smiled, bending down to kiss the top of her head.  “Excellent! Now, tell me what you’d like.”

“Hang on a minute,” she said, turning and putting her hand on his chest.  “You sit back where you were. I want to see your face when I say this!”

Hux obliged her, retrieving his glass from the table and settling further away.

Rose took a deep breath.  “Okay, so . . . you’ve heard of pegging, right?”

Hux raised his eyebrows.  He recalled a time when he had overheard two female junior officers talking loudly and tipsily about harnesses and sex toys and thought one of them had used that word.  But they had blanched and fled as soon as they realized the General could hear them, so he couldn’t be sure.

“Perhaps.  But tell me anyway.”

He bit back a grin as she gulped down the remained of her wine and poured another glass full. After a few moments, she began.

“So, it involves a harness that goes around the, uh, wearer’s thighs and hips, and in the middle, the crotch, you insert a, uh . . .” Rose made an obscene up and down gesture with her hand that made Hux snicker.

“A dildo?” he offered.

Rose nodded. “That’s the one.”

Hux looked away, lifting a hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully and raising his ankle to his knee.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rose watching intently.

“So, you want to fuck me with a strap on?”

When he turned to look at her, she had covered her face with both hands and was nodding vigorously.  Free from her scrutiny for the moment, he did smile. You’re adorable, he thought, affection for her warming him from within just as the alcohol was. He had the presence of mind not to say it aloud, though.

“That sounds delightful.”

She dropped her hands, looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and excitement.  “Really?”

Perhaps “delightful” was an exaggeration.  He had certainly had a variety of cocks inside him, including a couple of synthetic ones he had used to pleasure himself.  But there was something about being penetrated by a fake cock attached to a real person with no cock of her own that unnerved him a bit.  Still, it was certainly no more worrying to him than what he wanted was to her.  Probably less.

“Really.  I only have one question for you.”

Rose peered at him, disbelieving.  “What’s that?”

“What size dildo do you have in mind?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was glad Rose had been willing to show him the dildo she intended to use before their scene began.  Otherwise, he wasn’t sure he could have stayed in character.

It was a large black article made of pliable material and sporting vaguely realistic looking veins.  It was smaller than the biggest Hux had taken, but certainly a good bit bigger than he was himself.  A less secure man, or a less experienced bottom, might be intimidated by it.

It certainly looked outrageous sticking up out of the groin of such a small woman.

Rose had pulled him up and shoved him into their bedroom. “On your knees!” she had shouted, as though relying on sheer volume to distract from the too mild physical roughness.  She had even put her hands on his shoulders, letting him brace his weight against her as he eased himself down.  A far cry from being flung face-down.

She had left the room then, returning with the strap on securely in place.  She still wore the jacket, hat, gloves and boots, just as he had requested.  At least he had been successful there, he thought as he fidgeted at the rope that bound his wrists behind his back. For all his cajoling, she had refused to bring him the standard cuffs used for actual prisoners.

Standing in front of him, she roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

“Now, scum.  Put that insolent mouth of yours to good use.”

Hux licked his lips before leaning forward to take the glans of the dildo into his mouth.  Immediately, he decided he didn’t like the taste of it. It wasn’t bad exactly, but perhaps it would be more palatable if it tasted like something. The texture against his tongue was strange too, but the lack of heat was the most troubling of all. He missed the real thing.

But then he looked up at Rose.  The aggression was gone from her face completely, and she was watching him wide-eyed with fascination.  Of course, she had never seen a blow job from this vantage point before, and didn’t he owe her a good show at least?

He withdrew the dildo and licked up the underside of it before taking it back into his mouth deeper, bobbing his head up and down.  His mouth was going dry, and it was distracting.  Perhaps lube would make the going easier, but how could he ask Rose for it? Her brows were knit with confusion.  He felt ridiculous; it wasn’t as though she could feel anything anyway.

In a last-ditch effort, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, moving the dildo in and out of his mouth and watching it shift in its harness. He heard Rose gasp and looked up at her surprised.  She bit her lip, a blush rising on her cheeks.  When he sucked again, moving forward this time, her mouth fell open and she reached for his head, burying her fingers in his hair.  Hux felt his cock begin to swell again; maybe it did feel good for her.  Maybe she was going to fuck his mouth after all.  He braced himself for it; as long as it had been, he knew that if she shoved in too fast he was sure he would gag.  It would certainly not be the first time it had happened to him, though at least he would know this time that it wasn’t deliberate.

Instead, she tightened her fingers in his hair and drew him off completely.  “Get up and get on the bed,” she ordered.

Hux struggled to his feet, and again her hands went to his shoulders, guiding him until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed and then pushing him down.  He adjusted his bound wrists underneath the small of his back, glad now that Rose hadn’t tied them tighter; they would be numb soon enough as it was.  Without a word, she began unbuttoning his shirt, a smile playing about her lips when she realized he was wearing nothing under it.

“What, can’t the Resistance even afford proper undergarments?” The question sounded more jovial than anything, Hux thought as he rolled his eyes.  Of course, Rose couldn’t bring herself to insult the Resistance, even when playing the part of a First Order officer.

The snide reply he was about to make faded on his lips, replaced by a groan when she slid her hand down his belly and cupped his erection, squeezing him through his pants. She smiled down at him as she slowly undid his fly and pulled them down, along with his underwear.

“The Resistance can’t afford shoes either, it would seem,” he said, wriggling his bare toes for emphasis as she pulled his pants over his feet.  Boots were another thing Rose had foregone, though for practical reasons.  “Why go to the trouble when I’m going to take them off anyway?” she had asked.

She made no reply but to step closer to him, grabbing his hips and pulling until his ass was at the edge of the bed and her synthetic cock brushed against his now fully erect one.  He gasped and rolled his hips, seeking friction.

“Perhaps you should consider defecting,” she suggested with a wry grin.  He shuddered at the feeling of smooth leather sliding down the insides of his thighs as she stroked him.

“Wh . . . why would I do that,” he asked shakily.  He let out a groan and arched his back when she gently cupped his balls.

“Because we have shoes?” she offered.  Her lips twitched, and the skin around her eyes creased with humor.  She was about to break, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  Not when her thumb stroked over his sack and her fingers curled in, massaging in a way that made him bite back another groan.

He gave a tiny whine when she released him and went to the bedside table for the lube.  Returning to her place, she pulled one glove off with her teeth and dropped it on the bed, opened the cap and poured the contents over two fingers. Hux spread his legs further, toes curling in anticipation; she was very good at this.

The night before, he had explained to her that there was a difference between putting her fingers inside him just to make him feel good and opening him up to take something larger.  It didn’t seem that she had quite gotten the point when she circled his hole with her fingertip, teasing him before she slowly slipped it in.  Within a few minutes, he was biting his lip again, this time to keep himself from pleading for another finger.  By the time she found his prostate, rubbing three fingertips over and around it, he pushed his head back against the mattress and let himself moan loud.  She was right. He really should have defected long ago.

It was only when Rose withdrew her hand to pour line of lube down her cock that he became nervous.  Few of his past lovers had taken as much time to prepare him as she had, but he still wasn’t sure it would be enough.

The concern in Rose’s eyes as she nudged the tip of her cock against his hole let him know she was wondering the same thing.  He held in a hiss when she pushed the glans inside him and withdrew it, but when she pushed back in, further, he couldn’t stop a tiny sound of discomfort from escaping.  Rose withdrew completely.

“Listen, Hux, I . . . I can’t do this.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

His eyes fell closed and he heaved a sigh of disappointment, more in himself than her.  If he had been more confident, surely she would have followed suit.

“That’s fine, Rose.  We can . . .”

“Tell me what to do,” she interjected.

Hux blinked up at her, confused.

“I want to make this good for you.  Tell me how.”

He watched her, skeptical for a moment until realization dawned on him.  She only wanted the role-playing to end.

“Get a pillow and put it under my hips,” he said.  “It will give you a better angle.”

He lifted his lower half to give her access.  “Now, put a little more lube on . . . that, and make sure it’s completely covered all the way around”

“Anything else?” she asked as she followed his instructions.

Hux gave her a tight smile.  “Go slowly.”

They both gasped when she pushed inside him again, the dildo sliding much more easily this time.

“Try to circle your hips more when you . . .”

“I . . . I’ve got this now, Hux.” Rose put in, smiling.  “I’ve been on the receiving end of one of these before.  Well . . . not exactly one of these, but close enough.  I know what I’m doing now.”

“Very well, but sometimes it can be hard to find the . . . Oh!”

Rose stilled her hips for a moment, her eyes widening with surprise.  “That’s it? I found it?”

Hux could only nod, struggling to keep himself from pushing forward.

She grinned, thrusting again and drawing another moan.  Hux clinched around the dildo, trying to pull it deeper.  Rose swore, and when he looked up he saw frowning, concerned.  “Hux?”

“What?” he snapped more harshly than he intended, arousal giving his voice a rough edge.

“I, uh . . . I need to tighten this up.  It’s slipping.”

Heaving another sigh, he nodded, raising a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose.  He closed his eyes, willing himself to patience.  He heard the sound of fabric falling to the floor, but didn’t open his eyes until Rose entered him again.  She had taken the jacket off, revealing only a tank top underneath.  He took in the taught muscles of her shoulders and got an idea.

“Put one of my legs over your shoulder, if you can,” he suggested.  “It will let you thrust in deeper.”

She considered that for a moment, then reached for his knee.  After some struggle, his calf rested against her shoulder.

“Now?” she asked.  He pleased to note that she sounded as impatient as he felt.

“Now.”

The first thrust that hit his prostate dead on made him cry out.  “No, don’t stop!” he pleaded when she hesitated.  “That was a . . . a good scream.”

It wasn’t the last one.  She fucked him until they were both panting and he was grabbing at the sheets,  digging his heel into her back when she bent down.  She braced her hands on either side of his ribcage until she found her balance, then explored his body with her gloved hand.  Hux felt his own hands beginning to go numb underneath his back, but he hardly noticed them.  The thought that she was, finally, doing as she pleased with him only made him harder.

He whimpered when her thumb brushed over his chest, the seam at the tip catching on a peaked nipple.  When she pinched the nub between her thumb and forefinger and rolled it, he felt his balls tighten.  It wouldn’t be long now.  After a particularly sharp thrust, she lay down on him, pressing his leaking cock between their bellies to bite his other nipple.  Hux screamed once more, the tension within him snapping as his cock pulsed, soaking his belly and Rose’s tank top.

She stopped thrusting and pressed a kiss to his sternum, smiling up at him before she stood.  Hux hissed with sensitivity as the dildo shifted inside him.  Rose stilled and murmured words of comfort, lightly stroking his hips and belly until he nodded at her to withdraw.

“Are you okay,” she asked, husky.

He gave a faint nod. “My . . . my hands.”

“What about them?”

“Well, I can’t feel them anymore.”

With a gasp that made Hux smile, she rolled him onto his side, unbinding the rope as quickly as she could.  “Sorry about that.”

“It couldn’t be helped,” Hux replied, rolling onto his back again.  Surprised, he watched as she took his right hand between hers and rubbed it briskly.  It wasn’t the first time his hands had gone to sleep while being bound behind him, but he was sure it was the first time anyone had been so concerned about it.  When he began to move his fingers of his own accord, she took his other hand and repeated the treatment.  Hux smiled, touched by the gesture.  Though the fingers of his right hand still tingled, he reached up to stroke her cheek.  When she glanced up at him, he withdrew his left hand and sat up, leaning in for a kiss.

“Thank you, love.  That was . . .”

Rose grinned.  “Yeah, it was.” 

“Did you enjoy it as much as you thought you would?” he asked. “Needless to say, I liked your idea . . . a lot more than I expected.” Still pleasantly lax from his orgasm, he had no trouble admitting he was wrong.

She looked down at the dildo still standing up from her crotch.  “It was . . . more difficult than I thought it would be.”

Hux cocked an eyebrow.  “Well, you use this well for someone who wasn’t born with it.”

As he spoke he reached for the dildo, but when he touched it she gasped and batted his hand away.  He blinked with confusion.  “Do you want to take that off now?”

She bit her lip, nervous, but stood up without a word and began to undo the straps.  Once the harness was off, Hux reached for her hips and pulled her towards him to stand between his knees.  He pushed up her tank top, easily pulling it over her head.  Her attention on him again, she leaned forward to kiss him hungrily.  Hux used the change in position to slide his hands up her back and undo the clasp of her bra.  She moaned into his mouth when he cupped her full breasts, surprised to find her nipples already hard and pressing into his palms.  Curious, he slipped a hand between her legs and gasped himself when she thrust against it.  The crotch of her underwear was already soaked through.

He looked up at her.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She dropped her eyes, embarrassed even as she almost panted with arousal.  “The base of the dildo pressed against me enough to . . . excite me, but not to actually get me off.”

The heat rose in his cheeks.  “I’m sorry. I should’ve realized.”

“Well, you were having such a good time yourself,” she observed.

Hux narrowed his eyes; he thought he could hear a hint of reproach in her voice.  Well, it wasn’t too late.  “I’ll see to his right away.”

Her eyes seemed to darken as he stood and they switched places, Hux kneeling in front of her and pushing her knees apart.  Rose looked down at him, her eyes falling shut as he slid his hands up her belly and over her breasts again.

“I should’ve put on my gloves on,” he said, smirking up at her.  “This feels so much better with them.”

“I’ll take your . . . oh!” Her breath hitched as he lightly pinched her nipples before pulling his hands away.  He reached for her hips and urged her stand again.  One hand pulled down her underwear while the other slipped between her legs, two fingers parting her lips to swirl around her clit.  Rose swore and grabbed his hair, hard.

Hux laughed.  “Are we back in character then?”

“If that will make you put your mouth to better use . . . ah!” He slid his fingers down to her perineum and back up again, drawing a ragged moan.

“Put my mouth to better use, what?” he urged.

Her eyes opened to meet his and a smile stretched across her flushed face.

“Scum.”


End file.
